


Alright

by exiledOptimism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cat, sleeping, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clubs Deuce is happy and he's sure that everything will be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

You ran your hand over the little [cat](http://www.dobie-watt.ca/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/feeskat4.jpg). Soft. Warm. Vibrating. Er- purring. Yes purring. Not vibrating. You were so used to dealing with bombs that you tend to think of any quick, soft, repetitive movement as vibrating. Boxcars was holding you on his lap as you held the kitten on yours. You were about to doze off, hat abandoned and head against the brute. Both he and the cat were warm.

 

His chest plate rumbled as he let out a purr of his own, and you were sure that he was rubbing your back to encourage you to fall asleep. You mimicked his purr, the shell over your fingers curling into the kitten's fur. You were so happy. So warm.

 

He kissed your forehead and you looked up into endless white eyes.  "Boxcars?"

 

"What can I do fer y', little bit?" He asked. You giggled in response to the nickname. 

 

"Your chest is awful warm. Are you okay?" 

 

He nodded. "Go on t' sleep, Deucey. The cat'll be fine, I'll be fine. You'll be cranky if y' don't."  
  
  


"Ooookay!" You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around him. You were tired, and like he said, everything would be alright.


End file.
